A la cuarta cita
by yummycupcakes
Summary: No fue a la primera, la segunda fue un desastre, ¿la tercera? ¡Tampoco! A la cuarta cita ellos pudieron disfrutar de una verdadera velada romántica. [ONESHOT]


**Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto NO a mí. La historia sí es de mi propiedad y NO la pueden copiar.**

 **OoC tal vez.**

 **Universo Alterno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A la cuarta cita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la primera cita que compartió con la fémina, Naruto apenas lograba respirar debido a la corbata naranja fuertemente anudada al cuello. Su hermano Menma había insistido en que fuera lo más elegante y formal posible en el encuentro romántico convenciéndolo que de esa forma la chica jamás lo dejaría por otro.

 _—¿Estás seguro que funcionará? —consultó de nuevo viéndose en el espejo._

 _El moreno se encogió de hombros._

 _—Supongo. Anda, siéntate que llegó la hora de peinarte —sonrió con el peine en mano._

 _Naruto tragó grueso._

 _Eso iba a doler._

Le hizo caso en todo los consejos, ahora estaba agonizando por asfixia y con el cuero cabelludo resentido. Intentó aflojar la corbata con el dedo disimuladamente, pero se dio cuenta que el nudo que había hecho el hermano estaba destinado precisamente a no soltarse por nada.

Lo maldijo de forma mental y asqueado bajó de nuevo la vista hasta el menú que eligió de la cartilla de opciones, la desconocida y maloliente comida que pidió al camarero lo tenía mareado, el olor a caldo de mariscos cocidos y las verduras aliñadas que lo complementaban le provocaron unas terribles nauseas, obligándolo a tragar saliva dolorosamente por la garganta e intentar soportar oler el vapor que emergía de las conchas semi abiertas.

Levantó la copa de vino tinto -ni siquiera le gustaba el licor-, pretendiendo parecer refinado.

—Sakura-chan, brindo por esta velada y por nosotros —dijo entusiasmado.

La chica, que comía lentamente y sin mucho ánimo de su plato, sonrió al escucharlo y levantó la copa con vino golpeando la del muchacho.

—Por nosotros —respondió nerviosa.

Sakura dio un sorbo a la bebida oscura y al instante quiso devolverla, pero no, soportaría hasta que la noche acabara. Naruto merecía que el maquillaje, el cual las gruesas capas apenas le dejaba sonreír y gesticular con normalidad, el vestido que era demasiado ceñido le permitía solamente moverse casi de manera robótica y los tacones altos que le lastimaban los pies en cada segundo siguieran intactos hasta que acabara la primera cita dentro del noviazgo. Quería ser y estar bonita para él. Toda femenina para causar buen impacto. Guiada por los consejos de Ino, la primera cita debía ser la perfecta. Perfecta.

 _—Ino, ¿es necesario tanta base? —preguntó a su amiga quien la maquillaba con minuciosidad—, siento las pestañas rígidas y los ojos me pican._

 _La muchacha rubia asintió—. Aguanta un poco más... estarás irreconocible. Ah, si tienes sexo me lo cuentas primero a mí._

 _Sakura entornó los ojos._

Finalmente después de una velada aparentando, Naruto terminó con un malestar estomacal que le hizo ir al baño del local varias veces y Sakura con los pies metidos en una fuente con agua caliente y sal para desinflamarlos y calmar el dolor. Lo tacones habían quedado por ahí tirados junto con su femineidad.

En la segunda cita, Naruto la llevó al centro comercial en un día sábado. Se cogieron de la mano y visitaron las tiendas de sus intereses. A media tarde, les dio apetito a ambos y como el chico aún estaba resentido por la fallida primera cita, creyó que era la oportunidad indicada así que no dudó en invitarla a comer al patio de comida sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría arruinarla.

Sin embargo, no contaba que el local de comida rápida (donde escogieron ir) tenía menos personal trabajando. Él gruñó cuando tuvo que esperar en una larga fila para hacer el pedido, después se cruzó de brazos cuando el sistema de la caja se cayó por problemas técnicos y tuvieron que esperar por minutos. Apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de estallar sintiendo que el cajero era demasiado lento en tomar las ordenes, contó hasta diez y resopló por la nariz. Si no fuera por el toque delicado de su novia hubiera explotado ahí mismo.

Sakura pidió un combo con hamburguesa y papas fritas y él, una promoción que traía un hot-dog gigantesco con queso cheddar. Tomaron felices las bandejas y se sentaron uno frente al otro en las mesas de plástico.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho —comentó la chica de cabello rosado, untando una papa frita en ketchup.

Naruto la contempló embelesado.

—Yo también, luego iremos por un helado de chocolate, ¿quieres Sakura-chan? —preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella asintió, le tomó la mano cariñosamente y...

—¡Uy, uy los tórtolos! —Kiba apareció al frente de ellos, interrumpiéndolos sin considración—. Mmm, comamos juntos y después al cine ¡eh, aquí, chicos! —llamó a los restantes que estaban haciendo fila en la heladería. Eran unos diez compañeros más.

Arrimaron sillas, mesas ovaladas y armaron un gran escándalo donde todos hablaban a la vez, Shino mostraba su espectáculo de insectos provocando pánico en las demás personas que comían, Kiba molestaba de manera constante a la pareja haciéndole preguntas indecorosas y Hinata trataba de calmar los ánimos con sus tímidas palabras.

La fémina aplastó la mejilla contra su mano, decepcionada y el chico rubio suspiró frustrado, dejando de lado el super hot-dog, total Kiba ya estaba comiendo de la bandeja hace rato.

Otra cita arruinada.

A la tercera cita, Sakura decidió el lugar de encuentro: Ichiraku Ramen. El plan era pasar después de clases los dos solos (si era necesario huirían de sus compañeros) y así disfrutarían una tarde acompañada de ramen instantáneo, aunque a la ella no le apetecía demasiado el platillo lo haría más por estar un momento con él y compartir un momento de tranquilidad. Lamentablemente, ese día salieron más tarde de lo común puesto que unos graciosos le gastaron una broma la profesor Kakashi ocultándole el Icha Icha Paradise, quedando todos como posibles culpables y castigados a posterior. Hasta revisaron las mochilas de cada alumno para dar con el libro.

Una vez lograron salir del establecimiento, corrieron ambos hasta el puesto encontrándose con una deplorable escena: el local estaba lleno, repleto de estudiantes universitarios.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué día es hoy? —preguntó consternado.

—Miércoles —respondió suspirando.

Miércoles. El día que Teuchi rebajaba los precios de los platillos y organizaba concursos de quién podía comer más ramen, llevándose el ganador como premio unos cupones de comida gratis por un mes completo. Clara razón de porqué estaba repleto el local a esa hora de la tarde.

Terminaron comiendo casi de los últimos, después de pelear por un platillo y quedando demasiados exhausto como para hablar.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Ya estaba harta.

A la cuarta cita, la fémina esperó que Naruto terminara el entrenamiento de baloncesto y entre silbidos y comentarios graciosos de los restantes estudiantes masculinos, secuestró al muchacho de los camarines (no le importó ver a otros chicos semi desnudos en las regaderas), llevándolo directo a su casa. Al arribar en el domicilio la joven de orbes verdes lo lanzó al sillón y con gesto amenazante se paró al frente con las manos en las caderas.

—Te sientas ahí y no te mueves, ¿bien? —indicó—. Vuelvo en seguida —se perdió en la cocina.

Él no pudo ni refutar o preguntar, se quedó sentado en la sala y asombrado todavía.

 **-o-**

El horno indicó que el tiempo había acabado y Sakura con guantes de cocina puestos quitó la lata de manera cuidadosa, después preparó una bandeja con un plato grande en el centro, unas servilletas a los lados y dos copas. Tuvo que rebanar la pizza en varios trozos.

—Ya está lista —mencionó apenas hubo entrado al salón. Naruto se incorporó del sofá, fregándose las manos repetidas veces.

La fémina acomodó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, vertió la coca-cola en las copas que estaban cerca, le ofreció una a su novio y ella se situó cómodamente al lado del muchacho mientras le sonreía radiante de alegría.

—Por nosotros —celebró Sakura, aproximando su copa a la otra.

—Por nosotros, esta pizza y la coca-cola con hielo' ttebayo. —Echó unos cubitos de hielo a cada recipiente y la besó rápidamente en la boca, agradeciéndole el gesto.

A la cuarta cita, ambos lograron disfrutar del momento alargándose la velada romántica hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los padres de Sakura llegaban de visitar a la abuela y Naruto tenía que vestirse a toda velocidad, mientras la fémina ordenaba la cama deshecha.

Necios los que decían que la tercera es la vencida.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **tenía este borrado hace tiempo y estaba por ahí, perdido ;_; conozcan unas de las primeras creaciones de esta fans del NaruSaku. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
